nepfandomcom-20200214-history
Viper
In Wayne Manor, Bruce working on Arkham project of his parents when Alfred visits him and tries to change her ideas. He finally gives to the tenacity of the child. In his bar, Sal Maroni talks with Frankie Carbone of its victory against Carmine Falcone. Oswald Cobblepot listening to the exchange. Elsewhere, a street musician named Benny receives a vial as payment for his performance. It attempts to interpellate the man, but in vain, before looking to the nature of the object. The bottle bears the inscription "breathes me." After releasing the fragrance, it goes to a grocery store and robs the milk bottles. He then takes a god to anger the seller. Not far away, James Gordon and Harvey Bullock are having breakfast with Ephraim when Gordon sees Selina Kyle doing the pockets of a passerby. When the alarm sounds the grocer, he rushes. The two inspectors then learn that the musician to steal the cash dispenser by wearing it on his back, without a vehicle. Then you can see the current musician on the streets with the camera on their shoulders. In Club, Fish Mooney rehearsed Liza. She tries to teach her Italian song paramount for his mission. In Central Office, Bullock and Gordon shows from the grocery store security video to Captain Essen. They then present the bottle titled "Joie de Vivre", a drug. In a warehouse, Carmine Falcone tries to reassure Lieutenants. Nikolai wants to replicate and attack Maroni while Mooney preaches temperance. Falcone reminded of the family nature of their group. In the streets, Bullock and Gordon asks prostitutes and other outcasts in search of Benny identity. One of them directs them to a squat where both inspectors found the musician. After a complicated verbal exchanged, it attempts to crush them with the distributor and its new strength, but his body disintegrates and he perished under the mass of the machine. At nightfall, the one who distributes the drug continues its terrible seed. In the morning, at Wayne Manor, Alfred gets angry and threatens to burn all the documents. He reminded his young master the charity dinner the next day. Bruce hopes to meet with Council members Wayne Enterprises. Bruce is then attracted headlines for information. A journalist tells the ravages of the new drug called " Viper" which gives incredible strength before killing in agony. AT DPCG, the overwhelmed police trying to control and shut several addicts. In the office of Essen, Edward Nygma makes his forensic report. Viper active unused DNA and uses calcium skeleton as fuel before causing the tragic erosion of bone. The captain does not understand why this drug is distributed, not sold. For Nygma, one company has a sufficiently sophisticated laboratory to develop such a product: WellZyn, a subsidiary of Wayne Enterprises. They are interrupted by a policeman ejected in the office window with a drugged prostitute before attending his death. In his bar, Maroni provided with the turning of a Carbon Falcone Casino. Cobblepot gets involved and says concierge know the facts of the boiler room of the access tunnels. He was finally forced to tell his story and then his previous service with Mooney before Maroni crushes his head on the table, angry. At police headquarters, Taylor Reece, counsel for WellZyn, visits the two inspectors. After the discussion with Benny, they know to look for a man damaged ear. Reece reveals his identity: Stan Potolsky, a gifted biochemist laid off in April after a disagreement with his manager. She, however, that there WellZyn have nothing to do with the product design and Potolsky well have to open her own laboratory. After the interview, Gordon visited by about Cobblepot Carbone and is obliged to follow the Ugly, a bag over his head. At the bar, Gordon finds Maroni table. Cobblepot is on trial and risk his life. Gordon has to tell the same story as the Penguin or perish both. He simply the truth and they are doing with the satisfaction of the Don. At the club, Mooney leads Liza Falcone to seduce with the right tone . In DPCG, Bullock working on cases sent by WellZyn Potolsky. Gordon takes a box and comes across a picture where their suspect poses with a philosophy professor at the University of Gotham. In the office of the old professor walker, they investiguent about Viper. The drug and its side effects has been improved with its second version: Venom. The teacher tells that WellZyn would not abandon research despite the recommendations of Potolsky. He then went to see Wayne who then ordered the shutdown of research. For the teacher, the student wishes to convey a message. He breathes a dose of Viper and assaulted the inspectors. Dying, he reveals that Potolsky will charge Wayne Enterprises. At the charity dinner, Bruce and Alfred moved. In kitchens, Potolsky prepares his chemical attack. Bruce met Molly Mathis and requests a meeting with the members of the Council to discuss their irregularities. Mathis défent honesty of the company and promises to facilitate a meeting when they are interrupted by a video pirate Potolsky that reveals the truth about the shenanigans of WellZyn. Meanwhile, Bullock and Gordon arrived on the scene. The gas began to spread in the banquet hall and Bullock evacuated the participants. On the roof, Gordon tries to stop Potolsky but infects trying to burst the gas barrel. Potolsky suicide after sending inspectors to the Warehouse 39. On Dokcs, the Warehouse 39 belongs to WellZyn but is empty recently. The two inspectors leave under the watchful eye of Mathis. She is on the phone and asked to do nothing against the police until they progress in their direction. At Wayne Manor, Bruce is working on the investigation when it is joined by Alfred and thank him. Night is falling. In front of the casino Falcone, Maroni, Carbon and are Cobblepot drive and monitors their smooth operation. The Penguin risk his skin but rolls and meets Don. In the chamber Mooney, Fish plays with Nikolai attached to his bed They conspire against Falcone. He wants to oust the old right away, she prefers to weave his web a little longer. In a park feeding pigeons Carmine Falcone when he sees Liza well dressed, listening to music on a Walkman learned. It recognizes and addresses the air. They decide to listen to all the music so dear to his heart.